madonnafandomcom-20200223-history
Discography
The discography of Madonna consists of thirteen studio albums, three soundtrack albums, four greatest hits albums, two remix albums, five live albums, eighty two singles as lead artists, one as featured artist, and fourteen promotional singles. Studio albums Madonna.jpg|''Madonna'' (1983) Like A Virgin.jpg|''Like a Virgin'' (1984) True Blue.jpg|''True Blue'' (1986) Like A Prayer.jpg|''Like a Prayer'' (1989) Erotica.png|''Erotica'' (1992) Bedtime Stories.jpg|''Bedtime Stories'' (1995) Ray of Light.jpg|''Ray of Light'' (1998) Music.jpg|''Music'' (2000) AmericanLife.jpg|''American Life'' (2003) COADF.jpg|''Confessions on a Dance Floor'' (2005) Hard Candy.jpg|''Hard Candy'' (2008) MDNA Standard.jpg|''MDNA'' (2012) RebelHeart.jpg|''Rebel Heart'' (2015) Soundtrack albums Wtgcover.jpg|''Who's That Girl'' (1987) Imbreathlesscover.jpg|''I'm Breathless'' (1990) Album evita2.jpg|''Evita'' (1996) Greatest hits albums Madonna - The Immaculate Collection.png|''The Immaculate Collection'' (1990) Strmadonna.jpg|''Something to Remember'' (1995) GHV2.jpg|''GHV2'' (2001) Celebration Deluxe.jpg|''Celebration'' (2009) Remix albums Ycdcover.jpg|''You Can Dance'' (1983) R&R.jpg|''Remixed & Revisited'' (2003) Live albums Album imgttyas.jpg|''I'm Going to Tell You a Secret'' Confessionstourcover.jpg|''The Confessions Tour'' S&stalbum.jpg|''Sticky & Sweet Tour'' MDNA World Tour.png|''MDNA World Tour'' RHT.jpg|''Rebel Heart Tour'' Box sets OAS Cover.jpg|''Original Album Series'' (2012) TCSA Cover.jpg|''The Complete Studio Albums (1983 – 2008)'' (2012) Singles Everybody.jpg|"Everybody" Madonna-burning-up-sire-2.jpg|"Burning Up" Madonna Holiday first UK vinyl cover art Golden Arrow montage.jpg|"Holiday" Lucky Star.jpg|"Lucky Star" R-1615242-1281714399.jpg|"Borderline" Likeavirgin.jpg|"Like a Virgin" Tumblr mghhn6xUJm1rltpe3o1 400.jpg|"Material Girl" Madonna-Sing08CrazyForYou.jpg|"Crazy for You" Angel Madonna.png|"Angel" Tumblr mghhn6xUJm1rltpe3o1 400-0.jpg|"Into the Groove" Dress you up.jpg|"Dress You Up" Gambler.jpg|"Gambler" Live to Tell.jpg|"Live to Tell" Papa Don't Preach.jpg|"Papa Don't Preach" True Blue (single).jpg|"True Blue" Papa dont preach-1.jpg|"Open Your Heart" La Isla Bonita.jpg|"La Isla Bonita" Who's That Girl (single) Madonna.png|"Who's That Girl" CausingACommotion1987.png|"Causing a Commotion" The Look of Love Madonna.png|"The Look of Love" Spotlight Madonna.png|"Spotlight" Like a Prayer single.jpeg|"Like a Prayer" Madonna, Express Yourself single cover.png|"Express Yourself" Madonna, Cherish single cover.png|"Cherish" Madonna, Oh Father single cover.png|"Oh Father" Dear Jessie Madonna.png|"Dear Jessie" KeepItTogether1989.PNG|"Keep It Together" Madonna, Vogue cover.png|"Vogue" Hanky Panky Madonna.png|"Hanky Panky" Madonna, Justify My Love single cover.png|"Justify My Love" Rescue Me Madonna.png|"Rescue Me" TUTBMP.jpg|"This Used to Be My Playground" Madonna Erotica Single.png|"Erotica" Single dad.jpg|"Deeper and Deeper" Bad Girl Madonna.png|"Bad Girl" Madonna-fever-15544.jpg|"Fever" Rain single cover.jpg|"Rain" Bye Bye Baby Madonna.png|"Bye Bye Baby" I'll Remember US.jpeg|"I'll Remember" Madonna, Secret single cover.png|"Secret" Take a Bow Madonna.png|"Take a Bow" Bedtime Story Madonna.png|"Bedtime Story" Human Nature Madonna.png|"Human Nature" You'll See Madonna.png|"You'll See" One More Chance (Madonna song).jpg|One More Chance" Love Don't Live Here Anymore Madonna.png|"Love Don't Live Here Anymore" You Must Love Me Madonna.png|"You Must Love Me" Don't Cry for Me Argentina Madonna.png|"Don't Cry for Me Argentina" Another Suitcase in Another Hall Madonna.png|"Another Suitcase in Another Hall" Madonna, Frozen.png|"Frozen" Ray of Light, Madonna single.png|"Ray of Light" Madonna, Drowned World 1998 cover.png|"Drowned World/Substitute for Love" Madonna, The Power of Good-Bye cover.png|"The Power of Good-Bye" Madonna, Nothing Really Matters cover.png|"Nothing Really Matters" Madonna, Beautiful Stranger cover.png|"Beautiful Stranger" Madonna-american pie (single)-front.jpg|"American Pie" Madonna, Music single cover.png|"Music" Madonna, Don't Tell Me cover.png|"Don't Tell Me" Madonna, What It Feels Like for a Girl.png|"What It Feels Like for a Girl" Die Another Day (single).jpg|"Die Another Day" 220px-American Life (single).jpg|"American Life" Madonna Hollywood.jpg|"Hollywood" Nothing Fails.jpg|"Nothing Fails" Madonna nothing fails UK CD1.jpg|"Love Profusion" Madonna Hung Up.jpg|"Hung Up" Sorrysingle0ot5pp.jpeg|"Sorry" Get-together-cd-single-cover.jpg|"Get Together" MadJump.jpg|"Jump" Hey You.jpg|"Hey You" Madonna 4 Minutes Cover.png|"4 Minutes" Give It 2 Me.jpg|"Give It 2 Me" Miles Away.jpg|"Miles Away" Madonna Celebration (Single).png|"Celebration" Revolver.jpg|"Revolver" Give Me All Your Luvin'.jpg|"Give Me All Your Luvin'" Girl Gone Wild.jpg|"Girl Gone Wild" Madonna - Masterpiece promo CD.jpg|"Masterpiece" Turn Up the Radio.jpg|"Turn Up the Radio" Living for Love.png|"Living for Love" Ghosttown.png|"Ghosttown" Bitch I'm Madonna.png|"Bitch I'm Madonna" Madonna - Hold Tight.png|"Hold Tight" Promotional singles Single oao.jpg|"Over and Over" WTP_Spotlight.jpg|"Where's the Party" Ycdcover.jpg|"You Can Dance - LP Cuts" Strmadonna.jpg|"I Want You" Album evita2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" Ray of Light.jpg|"Sky Fits Heaven" Little Star.jpg|"Little Star" AmazingPromo.jpg|"Amazing" Music.jpg|"Impressive Instant" GHV2 Megamix.jpg|"GHV2 Megamix" GapCD.jpg|"Into The Hollywood Groove" Nobody Knows Me M Cover.jpg|"Nobody Knows Me" Broken.jpg|"Broken" Superstar.jpg|"Superstar" Category:Discography